1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to a light emitting display and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a light emitting display having a bonding layer provided between a substrate and an encapsulation substrate, the substrate having a light emitting device formed therein, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting devices such as an organic light emitting diode includes organic matter that is vulnerable to moisture or oxygen, and therefore it is necessary to protect such devices from the moisture or oxygen. Accordingly, containers manufactured in the form of a can or a cup made of metal materials, or encapsulation substrates made of glass or plastic are disposed to face a substrate having a light emitting device formed therein, and sealed with a sealant such as epoxy to prevent penetration of moisture or oxygen. However, the structure of the light emitting display has problems in that it is vulnerable to internal pressure due to the presence of void space between the substrate and the encapsulation substrate. A sealed region may be easily broken by the impact due to the low structural reliability. Also, the manufacturing process is complicated.